Back in a flash
by I-AM-CLAIRE1
Summary: Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my story on how i managed to fall in love with the one and only Minato Namikaze. "Hokage-Sama sorry to intude but i found a girl with pink hair that reminded me of Haruno-San, she's in the hospital now because when i found her she was injured and unconscious" I say quickly. "A Haruno eh? What a surprise, I haven't heard of them in a while"


A/N: Hey guys i don't own naruto or any of its characters i hope you enjoy. Also sorry about the spelling.

After time travel

Age:  
Sakura: 18

Minato: 19

Kushina: 18

Description:  
Sakura: A Black Fishnet shirt that goes up to elbows on one side and is shoulder length on the other over that is a blood red tube top, she wears black shorts like in the anime.

Minato: Basically what he wears in the anime.

Kushina: A Girl version of Narutos outfit.

Chapter 1: Wait who are you?

Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my story on how i managed to fall in love with the one

and only Minato Namikaze.

*Sakura POV*

"SAKURA-CHAN WATCH OUTT" i heard my blonde best friend shout out i turn around to see Tobi from the Akatsuki charging right at me, my hand flys to my kunai pouch and i pull out two kunai to defend myself as soon as he gets within five meters from me he does ancient hand signs that i haven't seen before, suddenly an electric green portal suddenly appears behind me and i feel hands push me into it.

*Minato POV*

'Only 10 more miles left if i go at full speed then i might be able to get there by noon' i think to myself i start to speed up, but then i suddenly stumble as i see a bloch of pink on the ground 'What the hell is that' i walk closer to only find out its a girl with pink hair 'Well thats unusual i better take her back to the hokage' i pick her up bridal style and race back to the hidden leaf village.

I finally make it there and go to the hospital to drop her off "SOMEONE HELP" i yell and a nurse with brown hair and hazel eyes takes her off me and takes her to a room. I run to the hokage tower "Hokage-Sama sorry to intude but i found a girl with pink hair that reminded me of Haruno-San, she's in the hospital now because when i found her she was injured and unconscious" I say quickly. "A Haruno eh? What a suprise, I haven't heard of them in a while the last one i remember was named Mizuki".

I stare up at him suprised "Y-You mean the M-Mizuki Haruno" I manage to stutter out "Yes, that one" "But she was killed in battle Hokage-Sama" I reply "Haven't you heard of the prophecy, One shall fall from the sky and land in the depths of green, she shall be the one to save us all from death, she will have pink hair and electric green eyes that could either freeze or burn your heart" "Ar-are you trying to sat that she's the one that.." "Yes she is the one that will stop the Kyuubi"

*Sakura POV*

I try to open my eyes but it seems pointless they feel as heavy as bricks 'Come on Sakura open your eyes' i chanted to yourself, my eyes finally open and i look around "She's Awake" I hear a voice cry out all around me are white walls i try to speak but my throat feels like a knife was stabbed into it a thousand times so my words came out like "ngnnnmmgg" "Hey don't talk it'll only put you in more pain" i look over to see a blond boy that looked exactly like my best friend "N-Naruto?" i manage to breathe out. "Sorry i think you've got me mistaken for someone else. My names Minato what about you?" "Sakura, Haruno Sakura...wait Minato, Minato N-n-namikaze?. No, no no no no no no no no this can't be happening, Please tell me i'm dreaming no you can't be No no please god no, your the fourth hokage your suppost to be dead you died in the Kyuubi attack there is no way your here i must be dreaming" i desperately say the heart monitor next to me going crazy, "Yes thats me well not the hokage or the dead part, but please calm down and tell me whats wrong" as soon as he said that i hear a knock on the door and then the 3rd Hokage walks in my eyes go wide and my face pales "WHO THE FUCK IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD THIS ISNT FUNY YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD" I Scream with tears gathering in the corners of my eyes "Sakura-Chan calm down please and explain whats wrong" the hokage says in a gentle voice.

"I-I was on a simple mission-n me Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei we were suppost to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage a-and then it all went wrong four Akatsuki members came out of no where. One of them named Tobi and he came charging at me and before i knew what was happening a portal appeared behind me and i was pushed into it'' i reply "Well it seems that you Sakura-Chan are from the future, as the prophet says a girl with pink hair and electric green eyes which suits Sakura-Chans image perfectly" the hokage smiles gently at me. My eyes are wide and my jaw drops "B-But th-thats not po..ssible" i reply "Well you being here proves it to be possible" "B-But-" "No Buts" i sigh and lie back down 'But what about Naruto...' i think to myself a single tear makes it way down my cheek.

*Minato POV*

'Poor Sakura-Chan...i feel so bad for her' "It's going to be ok Sakura-Chan" I give her a friendly smile i hear another knock on the door "come in" I hear the hokage say "Oh Kushina-Chan what a surprise to see you here" "I heard about the girl from the future and that she's staying with me" the girl named Kushina smiles at Sakura, She try to smile back but it just looks like an awkward smile, "The names Kushina but you can call me Kushina-Chan if you like Sakura-chan, my goal is to become the hokage and to eat lots and lots of Ramen" she says half in a daze at the end, "Hi Kushina-chan nice to meet you" her smile gets bigger "Ok Sakura Haruno, you are free to leave the hospital at anytime you have fresh clothes in the cupboard, Hokage-sama could you just sign this for me" a nurse says "Well i'm going to wait outside Kushina-Chan you coming?" I ask "Yeah I'll see you in a few seconds Sakura-Chan.

*Sakura POV*

They leave the room and i get up and of the bed i'm still a bit sore but i send a bit of healing chakra through my body and it numbs the pain, I head to the closet to see that my clothes have been washed and cleaned I look to my left to see a bathroom i go in there and look at myself in a mirror i see my ANBU tattoo just under my shoulder and i look up so im looking at my face i look horrible i have bags under my eyes and my hair makes me look like a zombie i see a brush to my right so i pick it up and start brushing my hair after a few minutes of brushing my hair is back to normal but longer its now up to the middle of my back, my bangs frame my face perfectly so i get the rest of it and put it up in a high pony tail.

I get dressed into the clothes i last wore with team 7 i walk out to where the rest of them are and smile "hi" i say Minato is the first to see me "hi" he replys while blushing i giggle "Well lets go Sakura-Chan i'll show you where my house is and then we can get RAMENNN" she yells the last part i smile happily "sounds fun" i reply "Before you leave Sakura-Chan" I look at the hokage "You'll be put in Minato's Team as an extra leader, and also have a look at this scroll it's got the Haruno clans secrets in it" He says and smiles i blink "I have a clan?"I ask surprised "Yeah, the Harunos are a very ancient clan so read that scroll and it will help you with your kekkei genaki" "I will Hokage-Sama thank you, come on Kushina-Chan lets go get some ramen" "Sounds good to me, Minato care to join us" we both look at him "Sure" Kushina drags me to the ichiraku ramen store i grab onto Minato and Kushina bolts to ichiraku with me and Minato running behind her.

*Minatos POV*

'She looks really cute and her pink lips look so soft that i want to kiss-WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING' i hear her giggling i look at her to see that she's looking right back at me i blush "she's so cute" i 'think' to myself not knowing i said that out loud. "I'm cute am i" i hear her say my eyes go wide and my heart beats faster i look away and she laughs softly to herself "U-Umm maybe" i say while looking at the ground "hahaha well your not so bad yourself" my eyes go wide and i look at her she winks and then turns around to walk into the Ramen stand "NAMIKAZE GET IN HERE AND ORDER SOME RAMEN" I quickly run inside as to not anger Kushina i laugh sheepishly "haha sorry i was just thinking about something"

'Sakura-Chan and Kushina-Chan seem to really be getting along well' i sigh in relief and start to eat my ramen when suddenly "So i hear you like Sakura-Chan" I nearly choked on my noodles and Kushina just laughs at me "You have some good taste in women" she says i sweatdrop 'wow Kushina-chan is already starting to tease me i wonder if sakura-chan told her' "Nope Sakura-chan didn't tell me' i look at her with wide eyes "h-how did you what i was thinking" "your so easy to read Minato-kun" i see Sakura looking at us wondering what we are talking about. I smile at her and she blushes "Well Sakura-chan ill see you on training ground 5 tomorrow at 9am okay?" "Ok Minato-kun" she says with a smile, i then pay for my meal and say goodbye and start to walk home thinking about the day.

A/N: Well thats the first chapter completed i hope you enjoyed it, Please review and like thank you.


End file.
